Bomb
Bomb is a new item, and weapon, added by Legend Gear. They cannot be crafted but can be obtained through multiple sources. Bombs have a long fuse timer, a bit longer than TNT, but has no destructive properties to blocks except Cobblestone. Their blast radius is approximately 2 blocks, and damage is based on how close the (living) entity is to the center of the explosion. Bombs have an extremely large knockback, which can be used to blast you or something else up a cliff or over a gap. Uses The largest use for Bombs are as a weapon, but they are not the greatest tool for most jobs. Since Bombs have such a long fuse time, it's best used on an unsuspecting enemy from above, or a trapped enemy, unless you are fighting mobs with predictable AI and you can time the bomb correctly. Since bombs have no destructive properties, minus Cobblestone, it is also possible to use them in adventure maps or mazes where rules are set for no block breaking by hand. Obtaining Bombs mostly come from Bomb Flowers, which only grow next to Lava, making bombs abundant in the Nether. However, as you need a bomb to craft a bomb bag, there are four ways you can obtain a bomb: In dungeon chest, sometimes breaking an Energized Mystic Shrub, pouring a water bucket onto a Bomb Flower (this will destroy the plant, but drop and defuse the bomb for you to pick up), or sometimes by detonating a Creeper. Note that Bomb Flowers cannot be harvested of their Bombs unless you have a Bomb Bag. Once harvested, a Bomb will eventually regrow, granting an infinite supply of Bombs. Bomb Arrows This is potentially the most practical (and favorite of many) usage for bombs. By sneaking and shooting an arrow while you are in possession of a bomb bag and a quiver, you will shoot a bomb arrow that will explode on contact, doing anywhere from 5-10 damage not including fall damage or enchantments. This is a much more productive way to use your explosives, as you don't need to factor in the fuse time or placement as much as when you simply toss the bomb. Note that most bows will be able to shoot Bomb Arrows, and the only bow that cannot shoot a bomb is the Ender Bow. Please list more bows here if you find any that don't work. Remember that you must have a quiver and a Bomb Bag in addition to arrows and Bombs. Tips *Not yet tested, but perhaps one could set up a Dispenser with bombs to set up a Pressure Plate-triggered Bomb trap. This would make using Bombs a lot easier, since the target would be trapped. *Bombs, despite doing little damage to the player (even without armor), create tremendous knockback, which can be used to the player's advantage. The detonation can throw the player more than 20 blocks straight up, and thus can be used (carefully) to jump long distances. With armor, the damage taken is less even than an Ender Pearl, making this a very valid option. *A way to get bombs to hit an enemy on a ledge above you is by throwing multiple bombs. To align them properly, look straight down and throw about 4 bombs or more at the ground in rapid succession, then back up. The bombs will blast each other skywards, and can be used to hit enemies normally out of reach. *If one is feeling creative, a Bomberman-style game can also be used for these, alongside Cobblestone walls. * To shoot a bomb arrow, you MUST have a Legend Gear quiver and bomb bag in your inventory. Having plain arrows or bombs in your inventory will not allow you to shoot a bomb arrow, and you'll shoot a regular arrow instead. Bugs *The Ender bow doesn't shoot bomb arrows. *Bombs set off using a dispenser are moved to the side, causing them to be off-centered. Keep this in mind if you wish to create a redstone-automated machine using dispensers and bombs, for this could throw off your calculations. Trivia * Bombs are almost definitely a reference to the Legend of Zelda game series.The main character, Link, can create bomb arrows to fire using bombs from his bomb bag and arrows from his quiver. He, with the help of a Goron gauntlet, could pick bombs. However, the bombs would immediately fuse themselves. * These bombs appear as an attack in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl where the characters "Link" and "Toon Link" can take these bombs out of thin air and then throw them. They explode in his hand, however, if he holds one too long. Category:Weapons Category:LegendGear